The Transfer Student
by lionshearth223
Summary: Mahora Academy has become a unisex school! Matt, the new transfer student from America, is the new boy in the class! However, he carries an interesting past, leaving Negi speechless.
1. An Unknown Challenge

"That will be all for today, class!" said the magical sensei, Negi Springfield. As everyone began to shuffle out of their seats, Negi realized he had forgotten to include a short announcement.  
"Hold it! Wait! Wait a second!" Thankfully, his students all stopped and stared at him. "Starting next week, Mahora Academy is trying out a new system, which includes new students!"  
"Ahem, new BOY students!" All of the classmates were shocked. "You mean, we get more handsome boys like Negi?!" Makie swooned. "Don't be silly, Makie! No one can compare to Negi!" Ayaka said in retaliation.  
"From what I've heard, we're getting one new boy student tomorrow. I expect you all to be on your best behavior!" Negi explained.  
"Yes, sensei!" all the students replied. One by one, they said goodbye to Negi, then went on to do their daily duties.  
Negi sighed. "Now that class is over, I can get to sparring with Fate and Kotarou!" Chamo came out of his shirt pocket. "Another match? We all know Fate is going to win... again." Chamo pulled out a cigarette as they left the school grounds.  
"Yes, Chamo. However, I have to try to beat him!" Negi said, with great passion in his words. "Besides, I got close last time!"  
"Yeah, but that was because you were succumbed to your shadow magic, remember?!" Chamo had a sharp tone. "Don't go so rough again!"  
As they reached their training grounds, they met up with Kotarou and Fate. Kotarou was practicing his moves that he learned from Kaede, and Fate was reading while drinking his coffee, which he drank on a daily basis.  
"Good afternoon, guys!" Negi ran to them, waving. Suddenly, a pen flew by his face! Negi dodged it just in time to see it hit a tree. "Good reaction," Fate replied. "Okay!" Kotarou said out loud, "shall we get started then?"  
"You bet!" Negi took off his uniform and readied himself.

"Oh jeez, now I'm really lost!" Matt said to himself. "Where am I going to find Mahora Academy when I'm lost in this damn maze?!" He slumped to the ground. "I'll never find civilization..."  
After his statement, a huge explosion occurred to the west! Matt stood up, alert.  
"Magic?!" He ran off into the woods, following the smoke trail left from the explosion.  
As he got to the destination, he hid in a bunch of trees to see what was going on. He saw Negi, Fate, and Kotarou sparring!  
"That boy, with the white hair. I can... feel the energy coming from him! And the black haired boy, he seems to be trained well, responding quickly to the kicks and swift punches that the other boy throws at him." He was watching the fight like an episode of his favorite anime.  
"That last boy, the one with the red hair... He feels, familiar." He looked at his arms.  
"Yes, definitely a worthy challenge!"

Noticing that someone was near, Fate paid no attention as he was getting tackled by Kotarou and Negi.  
"C'mon, Fate! Stay focused!" Kotarou threw a punch to his face, but Fate caught it.  
"I am, fool. Just multitasking." Fate replied. Then he blew Kotarou away with his magic.  
Negi chanted his magic, and suddenly seven spears hurled towards Fate! He dodged them one by one, but wasn't fast enough to react to Negi coming in from behind. Negi punches Fate to a tree, to which Fate seems shocked.  
"Let's end this early," Fate said. "My coffee is getting cold."  
"Yes, yes!" Kotarou smiled. "Kuonbakusaiken!" He charged up his power, for the final blow.  
"Sagitta Magica - Series Lucis!" Negi was preparing his attack as well. Fate stayed quiet, as always since he didn't need to chant to prepare his move.  
Suddenly, all three went for each other!

"Weak!"

KABOOM! A huge explosion erupts, hitting all three of the boys. Kotarou is the first one back on his feet.  
"What the hell was that?!" Kotarou shouted.  
"What a form! You guys are really something..."  
"But not as good as me!"  
Suddenly, a black robed Matt jumps into frame! All three boys are surprised, Fate being the least surprised having known of his prescence. "Hope you're all ready for a beating! Lemme teach you some things about-"  
Fate jumps to his feet and uses Instant Movement to transport to Matt, trying to hit him with his magic. Matt grabs his hand, and his a quick move, he pins Fate to the ground.  
"What the... He can keep up with Fate?!" Negi exclaimed.  
"This is... most illogical." Fate said with his face to the ground.  
Kotarou rushes at him with his Kuonbakusaiken. Barely missing him, Matt retaliates with Sagitta Magica straight to Kotarou's back. Kotarou falls to the ground, having known he lost as well.  
"Who are you?!" Negi demanded an answer.  
"Heh... Let's just say, I'm a new friend." Matt answered.  
"RRRRAH!" Negi assaulted at Matt with his Sagitta Magica. It hits Matt!  
"Ah! Nice try, boy." Matt picks up Negi and throws him off.  
"Thunder gods, give me the power to defeat my enemies!" Matt charges his fist with a dangerous-looking thunder attack. He dashes at Negi, hoping to end it quick.  
Suddenly, Matt gets a familiar feeling. Stopping in his tracks, he notices that Negi had a dark aura emitting around him.  
"MAHŌKEN!" Negi suddenly appears next to Matt and hits him with a devastating Western magic attack. Matt shows fatigue.  
"...So, you're a dark magic user too,eh?"  
"'Too'?!"  
"Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendo! Hell's Raining Fire!" Matt blows Negi away with his Magia Erebea. Negi is blown onto his back.  
"No way! I thought-"  
"That you were the only dark magic user in this area? Well, looks like you're wrong." Matt quickly replied.  
"Who... who are you?! Tell me!" Kotarou and Negi tried to get to their feet, but struggle to.  
"You'll find out, Negi. In due time."  
Matt escapes into the forest, ditching his busted robe, leaving the three boys to limp home to be treated.

* * *

**Hey guys! So uh, I'm new to this whole "fanfiction" thing, so idk how to use this site. Haha :P**

**If you want to know what Matt looks like, he's average height, Filipino, and rather fit.**

**I hope everyone's having a great summer vacation! Let me know what I can do to fix things so I can learn to use this site better 3**

**See you next time!**


	2. School, The Next Day

All of 4-A are waiting in their seats for their adorable and lovable sensei, wondering who the new transfer student would be. Negi walks in, carrying a bandage on his cheek.  
"Good morning, class!" he says in excitement.  
"Good morning, Professor Negi!" they all returned. Some were worried about his cheek while others stared at the pure beauty of him.  
"As you all know, yesterday I mentioned that we would be having a new student coming to join us! Well good news and bad news...  
The good news is, we actually have two students coming to join us! The first boy is named Matt, and the other is named Kotarou!" (using the age decieving pills, Kotarou is able to join the class. _What a relief_, Negi thought.)  
"WHAAAAT?!"  
"I hope Matt is cute!" Chizu-nee exclaimed.  
"I heard Kotarou is a prince, like Negi!" the cheerleader girls swooned in excitement.  
"Calm down, class!" Negi tried getting hold of his class once again. "The bad news is, well... Matt is kind of, not here today. I didn't see him at my office before class today-"

"WAIT!"

Suddenly, the door flung open, and two boys came rushing in! Both of which were out of breath.  
"Huh, huh... Whew! Made it!"  
"Matt, you got us lost! Baka!"  
They tried regaining their composure. _Time to see my hard practice pay off!_ Matt thought.  
"My name's Matt. I hope to be best of friends with you all this year!" Matt said in fluent Japanese. He then bowed.  
"Matt is from America!" Negi exclaimed. All the girls found that to be interesting.  
Voices came from everywhere. "If he's from America, where'd he learn Japanese?"  
"I learned it second-hand, from one of my friends at my school!" Matt grinned.  
"Heh! Name's Kotarou! Some of you look familiar, so I'm sure I'll fit in just fine!" Kotarou patted Negi on the head. "So, where do I sit?"  
"You can sit in the back, with Evangeline!" Negi said with a smile.  
"E... Eva?!" Kotarou looked deadened inside. "I can't sit next to that devil!"  
All the girls giggled from Kotarou's explanation.  
"Deal with it for now, Kotarou! Jeez, you still act like a 10 year old..." How ironic.  
"Fine, fine." Kotarou went to find his seat next to Eva.

"So uh... where do I sit?" Matt looked around. "I don't see any empty seats..."  
"Well, there's an empty seat next to Setsuna-chan!" Negi pointed to her empty partner's seat. "... Eh?! Where's Konoka?"  
"Konoka's sick today, Professor. She'll be back tomorrow! I'll have her sit next to me from now on!" Asuna explained to Negi.  
"Ah, very well! So, Matt. Take your seat!"  
... _Next to a pretty girl?!_, Matt thought. He started to blush. Chisame noticed it right away.  
"Haha! He thinks Set-chan is cute!~" Chisame yelled. Suddenly, an eraser flew at Chisame's forehead!  
"Ow! Crap! What the hell?!" Chisame rubbed her head in pain.  
"Shaddup. Let the boy sit down!" Kotarou showed anger in his eyes.  
Matt shuffled through the girls until he reached Setsuna's partner's seat. He continued to sit down.  
"Hi! My name is Matt. Pleased to meet you!" Matt was trying to cover his blush. He held his hand out to shake hers.  
"Y-y-y-yeah!" Setsuna shaked Matt's hand.

"I can tell this class is a weird one. Robots, vampires, tech geeks, and cheerleaders... What kind of class is this?!" Matt looked around in confusion. Setsuna was surprised that Matt knew about Eva and Chachamaru from the start.  
"Well, there's alot that a class can do/be." Setsuna tried to cover her blush as well.  
"And... that Asuna girl. She seems familiar. Has she been in America before?" Matt focused her attention on Asuna rather than the actual lesson being taught.  
"I don't believe so... Asuna is a strong girl. She's best friends with Negi, Konoka, and I you know." Setsuna looked at Matt with intent.  
"Really? That's so cool!... This seat, that's not being used... Who used to sit next to you?" Matt tried to look around for a nametag or something.  
"A girl named Chao Lingshen. She had to move back to her hometown,though. She was a nice girl. It really sucks to see her leave our class." Setsuna looked down, remembering the Mahora Academy Festival and the time travelling.  
"Huh. I hope she's doing well in her hometown then!"  
"Me too..."  
"Oh! And-" Matt couldn't finish his sentence before both him and Setsuna were hit in the forehead with erasers. "Ow! What the hell, Negi!" Matt stood up and was shocked. It was Fate!  
"I don't allow talking in my class, Matt." Fate could already tell Matt was the boy he encountered during the spar.  
"Who the hell is this?! I thought we were getting taught by Negi!" Matt looked confused and angry. Then, Negi entered the room from the outside.  
"I had to go to a teacher meeting, Matt! Sorry! Please deal with Fate-san for today!" Negi ran off, hoping to make it to his meeting on time.  
"Setsuna. Matt. You can go outside now. Hold these buckets." Fate lifted them up. Matt and Setsuna cowered in fear.  
"OH, GIMME A BREAK!"

* * *

**Hey again! Starting to get used to uploading things on this site. Anyways, the story has just begun!**

**As you can probably already tell, this will be a MattxSetsuna fanfiction. So if you don't like it, then tough! Find your yuri elsewhere! xD  
**

**I'll post the next chapter soon. I'm also trying to make them longer so you have more to read! Let me know how the story is going so far in the reviews!**

**Love ya,**

**Lionshearth**


	3. Matt's Story, Untold 'till Now

After class had ended, Negi regained control of his class. Turned out, the meeting didn't last very long.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow class!" Negi smiled and waved to his students.  
"Goodbye, Professor Negi!" All the girls started to shuffle out of the class. In just a couple minutes, the only people left in the room were Matt, Kotarou, Negi, Fate, Asuna, Setsuna, Evangeline, and Chisame.  
"How was your first day here, Matt?" Negi asked politely. Matt showed excitement.  
"It was great! I met alot of cool people, and the teachings themselves aren't that bad either!" Matt grinned. "I'm glad I chose this school to transfer to!"  
Everyone smiled. "Now Matt," Fate began, "tell us who you REALLY are."  
Negi and Kotarou looked concerned, and Asuna looked confused. "Whaat?! His name is Matt, Fate! Can't you hear?" Asuna's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean..."  
"Yes. Matt was the one who interrupted our spar yesterday, and gave us all these bruises." Fate showed the bruise on his arm, Kotarou showed the bandages on his back, and Negi showed the cut on his cheek.  
"MATT! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Asuna picked up Matt faster than she could find a chupacabra. "Hey! Let me down! I'm sorry! I just wanted sparring buddies!" Matt was flailing around.  
"Put him down, you dunce." Eva put her head up. "Let him speak his story of why he's here."  
Chisame looked concerned. "Great, another weird kid in this weird school. What's next?"  
Asuna put Matt down. "You better have a tear jerking story, or I'm going to beat the crap outta you!" Matt jumped back and went wide-eyed.  
Ugh, Matt thought. _Do I really have to tell them?_...

"It all started back when I was living in America. The people were nice, the school was cool, and the food was good. There weren't many mages in my school, so it was rare when I could actually find someone to relate to.  
I was in colorguard at the time, and while I was taking a break, I was suddenly attacked."  
"By who?" Negi asked.  
"A man... Looked somewhat like you." Matt pondered to remember what he looked like. "Red hair."  
Asuna looked surprised, and turned to Negi. He was speechless.  
"Negi, could it be?" Chisame started, "could it be your father?!" Eva seemed interested all of a sudden.  
"It could be, but... Matt, you said he... attacked you? I don't think he would act in such a way." Negi turned to Matt.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is, he had red hair, and he used some type of dark magic against me."  
_DARK MAGIC?!_ Negi thought.  
"My father never used dark magic!" Negi was confused and very surprised.  
"Please, calm down. Let me tell you what happened." Matt looked down, and began to speak.

In America...

"Aye, you remember the lesson I taught you in Japanese, right?" Carl turned to Matt.  
"Of course, dude." Matt smiled.  
"Why do you want to learn Japanese, anyway?" Carl asked, while chewing on a Crunch bar.  
"I need guidance," Matt looked away, "and the only place where I can find it is in Japan."  
"Deep. When do you plan to leave, anyways?"  
Matt turned back to Carl. "Probably right when summer starts. It's a long road ahead, so I gotta get a head start."  
The bell rang, so Carl and Matt said goodbye and went to their classes.  
"You better have those 4 8s down by tonight!" Wesk, Matt's colorguard instructor, said. "If you don't have it down, you probably shouldn't come to practice tonight. Alright?"  
"Yeah!"  
The period consisted of working on your technique, but Matt already had it down. He sat at the end of the gym, drinking his water, when Loran came up to him.  
"What theee. Why are you just sitting there? We have work to do!" Loran bent over. "Get your lazy butt up and toss some flags!"  
Matt tilted his head back. "I don't need practice. I'm fine right now."  
Loran smacked Matt on the head. "If you don't practice, you'll fall behind. Now get up!" She kept kicking him until finally, Matt subsided.  
"Fine, fine! Stop kicking me!" Matt got up. "You're as energetic as ever." He grinned.

BLAM!

...What is this? Matt thought.  
I feel a sudden blow to my back... A shadow crystal?!  
Matt looked towards Loran, and tried to reach for her, but fell in the process.  
"You're the strongest magic user in this school? Pathetic."  
Matt looked up, to see the dark figure he explained to Negi.

"Y...y-you..." Matt tried to speak. "...D-don't... S-"  
The dark figure pushed the crystal deeper into Matt's back. Matt spewed blood. Everyone in the room was shocked and scared of the current situation.  
"Matt?! Matt, get up! Please!" Loran was frightened at the sight of Matt's blood.  
"He won't be getting up, darling." The dark figure (we"ll just call him Nogi) explained to Loran. "That shadow crystal that's in his chest? It's going to tear him from the inside out."  
Loran fell to the ground, whimpering in fear. Nogi walked up to her. "You're all mine now, sweetie."

BLAM!

"What?!" Nogi looked at his chest. His shadow crystal was thrown right back to him!  
"I'm stronger than you think." Nogi turned around to see Matt, recovered from the blow.  
Nogi dissolved his crystal, and came right towards Matt. After Matt dodges a few hits, Nogi had noticed something.  
"Why aren't you using your magic, little one?" Matt feared he would say that word. "Or are you too scared to show everyone what you can do?"  
Nogi charged a dark explosion, but Matt dodged it with ease. At this rate, Matt thought, I'll HAVE to use my magic! But, no one is supposed to...  
Suddenly, Nogi hit Matt in the stomach. Dammit! He thought. I have to!  
"I'll make this quick. Darkness! Foreshadow my opponent's doom!" Nogi covered the area in dark mist, increasing his abilities. "You can't possibly-"  
Out of nowhere, Nogi heard a snap, and a burst of dark magic hit him.  
"Now THAT'S what I want to see!" Nogi blew away the mist to show Matt, activating his dark magic.  
"M...Matt?" Loran looked surprised.  
Matt turned to Loran, but then quickly set his eyes on Nogi. "You aren't hurting anyone anymore." Matt put his fingers up. His infamous snaps were known through the magic world. One snap shoots a burst of dark magic at the direction of his choosing.  
"You think this is a GAME?" Matt snapped his fingers at Nogi.  
"Yes, more! More power!" Nogi kept dodging Matt's dark magic.  
Suddenly, Matt started to gain more fury. He rushed towards Darky and stabbed him in the stomach with his dark magic.  
"This isn't enough to stop me!" Nogi pushed Matt off.  
"You haven't seen the last of me..." He flew into the ceiling, creating a hole to the outside, and flew away.  
Everyone stood, watching as Matt ignored the constant bleeding in his back.  
"M... Matt?" Loran stood, and stared at him.  
Matt had calmed down, and was staring at his hands.  
"No..." He looked up, at his teacher, then at Loran. He had no choice but to run from the classroom, seeing as how he could possibly lose his magic due to the exposure to the non-magic users.  
"Wait!" Loran tried to stop him. However, Matt kept running...

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's me again! Updating my fanfiction of my favorite manga! **

**I have three things to say to get things out of the way.**

**First, summer is finally ending for me! It was alot of fun, but sadly the time has come.**

**This means IDK when I can update my fanfiction, because I'll be too busy doing homework and practicing at colorguard.**

**(BTW, yes, Matt's character is based off me. Except I can't do magic. Or can I?)**

**Second, it would be really helpful if all of you (meaning the 4 of you who read this far) could write some reviews for this fanfiction! I want to be able to know what to fix, if I do have any flaws in my story.**

**Third, I want to keep this story as close to canon (which is a big stretch) as possible, though I may push a couple strings to see my story fit. I mean after all, what DID happen after 3A's Middle School years? Ken never told us. How did Negi find his father? Was Eva's spell finally released from her?**

**This whole story I'm trying to write is just a segment of the Negima story after the manga ended, which is trying to help lead up to Negi finding his father. Support from anyone and everyone would be great. I hope to see you all soon, and please, be ambitious.**

**One step can change the world.**


End file.
